phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Bully
|image= |season=1 |production=105A |broadcast=6 |story= |writer=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Dan Povenmire |storyboards= |ws |directed=Dan Povenmire Zac Moncrief |us=February 4, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Lights, Candace, Action!" }} Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. Episode Summary This episode is focused on Phineas having to fight the bully Buford after embarrassing him at the mall. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from hypnotizing everybody so they will sing him "Happy Birthday". Phineas, Ferb, and Candace hang out at the Googolplex Mall while Linda Flynn plays with her Jazz trio at the Squat and Stitch. Candace gave Phineas and Ferb some money. She was going to go see Jeremy, who works at Mr. Slushy Dawg. Then Phineas was wondering where Perry went. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus goes down to his lair. He suddenly stops because the slide he's going down isn't waxed. Major Monogram apologizes and tells him that the slide waxing guy is on cleaning duty that weekend. He is asked to investigate the odd purchases (4 helicopter blades, 24 party balloons, and 6,000 light bulbs) of Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is hiding out at the old abandoned cake factory on the edge of town. Perry then leaves his lair. Candace goes to see Jeremy. She tells him that her cell phone is ringing. Then she takes a picture of him. She laughs. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are performing an experiment to see how long it takes the top scoop to melt off of a double scoop ice cream cone. Another boy named Baljeet was studying during summer vacation because he has summer school. Then a bully named Buford (with a "Punisher" style skull on his shirt) comes up and Phineas accidentally drops his last scoop of ice cream on Buford's pants, making everyone in the food court laugh. Buford wants to fight Phineas immediately, but Evander Holyfield (voiced by himself) comes up and offers to train Phineas for a fight outside the mall at 3 o'clock. While Buford, Phineas, Ferb, Evander Holyfield, and everyone else thought it was a great idea, Isabella and Baljeet are worried remembering what happened to the last kid Buford fought. While Phineas trains by running up the wrong way on an escalator and playing a version of Dance Dance Revolution, Buford goes to a gym called "Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies". At the end of the montage, Phineas makes it to the top of the escalator, and makes visual reference to the first "Rocky" movie. Katie was passing out flyers to everyone. When she got to Candace she crumpled it away. While Ferb finishes a full-sized boxing ring complete with bleachers and a huge video screen, Candace goes to Mom to try to get Phineas in trouble. She went where her mom was but that didn't help. So she thought. The flyer. She went to go get one. At the abandoned cake factory, Agent P is tricked into falling into a giant vat of Dunkelberry cake mix, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz threatens that in 30-40 minutes, the yeast will cause the cake to rise, burying Agent P alive. In a back story about his childhood, we learn that today is the Doctor's birthday, and that Dunkelberry bats love Dunkelberry cake, and will swarm to it. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he was throwing his own surprise party at Gunthur's Goat Cheeses. Many of his closest friends are there. A wolf, a pig named Betty, a rat and his lice buddies Olga and Chicago Joe which were first seen in "Lights, Candace, Action". After he tells him his story the evil Doctor unveils the Slave-inator, which makes crowds of people do whatever he wants them to do. After the Doctor flies away atop the helicopter equipped Slave-inator, Perry calls a whale using a whale whistle to crash into the wall, and some bats using a bat whistle, which free him by eating all of the cake batter. Perry then rides the bats into the air and follows Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is now flying above Ferb's boxing ring, where Buford and Phineas are going at it in an intense round of Thumb Wrestling, which Phineas is losing at. Doofenshmirtz, who had been eating an ice cream cone, knocks Perry off. Perry, hanging from the edge of the helicopter, uses his whale whistle, and attracts the sperm whale, who flies above the Slave-inator, knocking the scoop of ice cream out of Doofenshmirtz's cone. At the match, Buford breaks Phineas' thumb through the boxing ring. When Buford gets ready to knock him out hard, the ice cream Doofenshmirtz dropped lands on Phineas' head. This makes Buford laugh, so the two decide to call an end to their fight. Buford asks Phineas if he wants to do the same again tomorrow, but Phineas responds that he needs to keep moving forward. Ferb says, "Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown." After Vulcan-style nerve pinching Buford, Ferb says, "Well, he was all up in my face." Songs * He's a Bully * It's Looking Like the End Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None said. Perry's entrance to his lair At the Mall there is a Drink It soda machine that scans his foot which leads to a slide that takes Perry to his lair. Background Information * 9th episode produced. 6th episode aired, first broadcast on February 4th, 2008. * In the credits, a character named Holly is mentioned. She is the Fireside Girl Candace tried to get something talking about the Brawl at the Mall from just as the fight was starting (she is not the only fireside girl with a speaking part in this episode, but see the Holly article for details). * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Raging Bully," airing Monday, Ferb-ruary 4, world heavyweight boxing champion Evander Holyfield guest stars as himself, training Phineas for a thumb wrestling bout with the local bully, Buford. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus dismantles the Slavinator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hypnotic device intended to control everyone's mind and force all to sing Happy Birthday to him. Continuity None seen. Allusions *'Rocky:' The beat of the song and the way Phineas trains in it is reminisce of the famous Rocky movies. *'Punisher:' Buford's shirt is in the style of the Punisher. *'Star Trek:' The Vulcan Nerve Pinch Ferb uses against Buford is from Star Trek, the famous Sci-Fi show. *'Walt Disney:' Phineas' motto said in this to "keep moving forward" is derived from one of Walt Disney's speeches, in which he utters the now famous phrase to keep moving forward, and seen in wikipedia:Meet the Robinsons. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Evander Holyfield as Evander (himself) * Michael Buffer as Announcer * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Michael Buffer, Grey DeLisle, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy :: ♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes